ButterScotch
by RoxasHasAnAxel
Summary: Texting is fun. The ability to talk to someone with out being pressured to look or act a certain way can really be refreshing. But when you start liking the idea of a person and become hooked on their attention.. Does it then become taboo?
1. Chapter 1

So there are a few stories I've been reading with texting, and tumblr messaging, Ect. Ect. So I'm like, WHY NOT GIVE IT A GO. Okay so yes.

This is short, but i kinda made it that way to see if people like it or not.. If people do i will continue :3. Subjects to talk about and events are welcome.

(3:14)

How do you put music onto these damn Iphones, theres no SD card slot.

(3:16)

You take this magical cord that came with it in the box, its white btw, and you plug that into your computer and then Itunes will appear and Shazzam, you can drag and drop music. ~R

(3:17)

I have to download Itunes dont I? This shit sucks balls man. My computer is gonna fucking die. Are we still meeting up later for coffee? Lol

(3:19)

As much as I love coffee, I don't think we'll be meeting up. I appreciate the invite, I had no idea we already had plans. Sadly I have no idea who you are, but I'm glad to know my advice is coffee worthy. I'll be sure to help people out more often and hope for the advance. ~R

(3:21)

Dude its me. Axel.

(3:23)

Fuck did I just give my name out to a complete stranger?

(3:30)

Please dont tell me your looking up my information. Omg. Comeon. D:

(3:32)

For someone who could have their credit stolen for the simple price of 10.99, you don't seem seriously worried. But calm down, I'm not gonna steal your credit, just maybe stalk you and eat your heart.~R

(3:37)

I was kidding. I'm not gonna eat your heart okay. I'm horrible at jokes. I'm sorry. I'm a full time High School student anyway. I wouldn't have the time.~R

(3:38)

Jk I am gonna eat your heart. ~R

(3:39)

But not really.~R

(3:48)

Lol stop teasing me. I'm not sure if I should be afraid or comically inclined to laugh.

(3:48)

Btw you must be really bored, texting a complete stranger. Lawl. Even though I did start this conversation. I'm not sure how I feel about texting a minor.

(3:50)

I'm 17, so I'm above the age of consent :p. And well I have detention until 4, and I have no friends so why pass up a valuable source of entertainment. They only texts I usually get are from google, and my mother. This beats staring at the desk for another 10 minutes. ~R

(3:52)

Minor alert! Minor alert! Well at least your not 15, I would have felt terrible swearing in a text to a 15 yr old. Heh. But I'm old compared to you.

(3:52)  
>And why the detention? Someone being a bad girl? Or boy? I'm not sure which.<p>

(3:53)

Oh god, that sounds like I'm coming onto you. I swear I'm not.

(3:55)

Boy. ~R

(3:55)

What? O.o

(3:55)

I'm a boy. Lol. And I'm not bad. ;) I'm deplorable. I told my English teacher he was like a horse with a broken leg. Useless and needed to be shot. Got me 2 days of detention. ~R

(3:56)

God I used to have detention every day. Fire, swearing, sexual innuendos. I miss them days.

(3:57)

When was that? When ankles were thought to be promiscuous?~R

(3:57)

NO! I'm not that old. God. Do you think an old person could text like I do? I'm only 19 kid, not 92.

(3:58)

Why am I telling you all of this information? God.

(4:00)

I'm not sure, but farewell stranger! :D Oh wait, your name is Axel. Lol. Freak. Thanks for the information. Watch yourself, or you may just find me in your bed!~R

(4:01)

To eat your heart.. Not.. like.. yeah. Okay. Bye. ~R

(4:02)

Wait! Whats your name? R? Richard? Dick. LOL. Randolf? Come onnnnn. I'm your elder, respect me! And I dont think id mind you in my bed.

(4:03)

Oh god. I didnt just say that Okay? Please tell me your name. I'm sorry.

(4:10)

Comeeee on. Tease. You can't leave me hanging!

(4:15)

Fine until I know your name I'm calling you.. Hmmmm.. ButterScotch. Cause I'm craving it.

(4:16)

Not that I'm craving you. Okay?

(4:20)

Bye Butter Scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

I had gotten 2 reviews in the matter of an hour then many more. Okay. XD Woah. Well like, idk where I'm going with this. I would love it if people would suggest situations and topics to talk about for them. :3 Okay? Because yes. 3

(3:00)

Remember when you were little and the banks gave you a lollipop? Well I always used to get the Butterscotch DumDum pop. Fuck the cherry and grape, butterscotch is where its at.

(3:01)

I'm glad to know that you wanna lick and suck me. Not a pedo at all right? Why do I get the feeling that your like 50 something and just very hip on technology?~R

(3:03)

I never said I wanted to lick nd suck you D: Stop assuming things kid. And dammit you found me out. Brb while I check my blood sugar.

(3:04)

Well you lick and suck lollipops.. And you said I'm ButteScotch now. So I was putting two and two together. ;p And now now. Don't stress out too much. Wouldn't want you to make an oopsie. ~R

(3:05)

For your information I bite my lollipops. I love the feeling of cracking it between my teeth. Okay. And also, I havent even wet the bed since I was like 3. So your hopes have been dashed my friend.

(3:07)

I never wet the bed. :3 And wow, someone has some past issues they may not be ready to admit. Also, when did we become friends? You don't even know my name.~R

(3:09)

Oh I'm sorry. I'm your detention buddy right? Well I could always google your phone number and find out where you are then pay 1.99 for a name and address. :3

(3:11)

If your gonna spend any money on me, then buy me coffee. If I remember correctly, we had a date for coffee yesterday baby. Sorry for my lapse of memory. Come back to me and lets get caffeine high.~R

(3:13)

Also, please don't google me. I like having this kind of weird texting relationship, you give me something to do. I rather not have to block your number and wait for another stranger to contact me. My name begins with an R okay? ~R

(3:15)

Oh thank god, love. You remembered me. Oh wait. Your just PLAYING ME! D: How mean of you to trick me. And lol, I barley have enough to pay my bills. I'm a single man who lives in an overpriced studio. I eat ramen every night. I have no money to waste. :p And well Ahh Durr. I figured tht much, but theres so many R names. Plus I like to think of you as Butterscotch. It sounds interesting.

(3:16)

HAHA. I now know your gender! I was pretty sure you were male, but I wasn't certain. Glad to know that I would be a waste of your money. ;c way to boost my confidence. Also Butterscotch sounds to me like one of them sickly sweet porn stars. Butterscotch and the HUMPy DUMPy man. ~R

(3:18)

O.o Are you suggesting Scat porn? Wut?

(3:19)

WHY AM I DISCUSSING SCAT PORN WITH A 17 YR OLD! Omg. An No! Butterscotch sounds like a bunny. Like a cute little bunny with floppy ears. Like a golden one. All cute an cuddly. Heh. And no I'm not saying me buying you coffee would be a waste of my time, the time I would spend in jail for having an affair with a minor would be!

(3:32)

Butterscotch! D: Ignoring me why? I'm your detention buddy! I ish so huert broaken. /3

(3:37)

r u cereal? :c I was looking forward to talking to you!

(3:39)

Not that I'm creeply obsessed with you. I mean your funny and stuff, and just you make me smile.

(3:42)

God tht sounds really pedoish. Fuck. I'm probably scaring you off. I'm sorry.

(3:50)

I fell asleep, sorry. And I make you smile? My humor is quite dry and horrible. I cant hold a conversation worth shit. And stop, I turn 18 in like 2 weeks. You're not really a pedo. So shhh. Before I make you. ~R

(3:52)

How dare you sleep during this sacred time D: And I find you quite refreshing. My other friends dont text a lot, so you give me a reason to get better at touch screen phone. It makes me feel like my implusive Iphone purchase wasn't in vain. And oh really now, how would you make me? ;)

(3:54)

Oh so now that I'm almost 18 you can flirt with me? I don't think so. Only worthy flavors can talk to the mighty Butterscotch. Sorry, last time I checked Axel was not a flavor. 3 And why would you get an Iphone? Android all the way!~R

(3:56)

I'm not flirting, I'm just being.. Well me? I dont know okay. And for your information i've been told I taste like cinnamon, so I do have a flavor. And Iphones just.. Seem hip. Like their the thing to buy and I had money. Androids are just.. Complicated and annoying.

(3:57)

How do you.. Uhhh. Well... just... ._. How do you taste like cinnamon? Where? What? And for your information if you had bought an Android, you would have had a SD card slot. And seems hip? Are you like a nerd or something trying to be cool. Glasses, slicked back hair, bowties? Lol. I'm picturing this and laughing.~R

(3:59)

Incoming Picture Message.

No I'm not. See, I'm a normal human being. Not old or nerdy. :p

(4:01)

Your hair.. Omg. It must be SO processed, and nice tattoos btw. Someone must have had shitty friends and drunk nights? And I'm not inclined to send one back. :p~R

(4:03)

HEY my hair is natural, ill prove it if you want c;

(4:04)

And yeah you actually got it right. Graduation party got shit faced and woke up in an Korean Tattoo parlor with these babies on my cheeks. I think they suit me D:

(4:05)

To each their own I suppose, as long as they dont represent every one you've ever killed. Even thought being involved with a gang member would have its perks. :3~R

(4:06)

Well now, if you want my perks then I need to know what you look like. Comeonnn. I dont bite. ;3 Hard...

(4:07)

Receiving picture

Enjoy the view.~R

(4:09)

its just a building? You don't expect me to believe your a building? I mean the whole 'I am what I want to be' And I highly doubt you wanna be a building.

(4:10)

Its where I go after school, I climb to the top and wait until the sun sets. When the sun descends upon the coast its so pretty. It makes me stop and actually appreciate where I live.~R

(4:11)

So you live by a beach? Stalking material one might say! Haha. Make sure to leave your windows unlocked tonight, love.

(4:15)

I'm not actually gonna stalk you...

(4:16)

I know, and sorry. Wanted to see how long it would take for you to reply. :p~R

(4:17)

Playing me now are we? Pfffft. Hey, guess what time it is?

(4:17)

4:17? Lol ~R

(4:18)

Nope 4:18, but your talking to me out of detention! :3 I'm special.

(4:23)

Butterscotchhhhh. Come on. Dont stop talking to me. 3 I love youuuuu.

(4:40)

:c Really? Ignore me then..

(4:52)

You dont love me silly. ~R

(4:54)

Your right, I dont. But I do like you. So talk to me! :D

(5:00)

Bye Axel.~R

(5:01)

D: Really? But but. Butterscotch.

(5:03)

***dies a dramatic death with coffee and phone and haunts butterscotch***

(5:07)

Booooooooo. Ima ghooooost. Ima haunt youuuuuuuu!

(5:08)

Real mature Axel, glad to know I'm the mature one here. Bye, once again. ~R

(5:10)

Wah. Fine. Until next time my fair prince!


	3. Chapter 3

(9:45)

Save me! ~R

(9:46)

**puts cape on and fly to your house** Super Axel to the rescue!

(9:46)

Well I know I can always count on you to be mature But for real, homework is kicking my ass. Are you good at programing. ~R

(9:47)

I hit the large cup button and start on my coffee machine. Thats all the programing I know. XD

(9:46)

well then why am I talking to you? Your useless.~R

(9:46)

Hey now. Don't take my feelings into considering. We wouldn't want that. So whatcha doing?

(9:47)

The same thing I was doing a few mins ago. Homework.~R

(9:45)

Well stop it. I wanna play a question game. :D

(9:47)

Hold on. ~R

(9:52)

Okay, you start~R

(9:54)

Meannie, and well. Whats your name?

(9:55)

Pass.~R

(9:56)

You cant pass. You pass you lose. You lose I get a picture of you. Try again :3

(9:57)

Butterscotch. Whats your favorite color?~R

(9:59)

Thats not fair. Real name? D: And blue. I love bright blue.

(10:02)

Ughhh. Roxas okay. Middle name?~R

(10:03)

I like it. Roxxy. :3 And stop being so boring. Its Tiberius, and what do you aspire to be.

(10:05)

Serious questions now? Well I actually want to go into the psychology field. Whether it be children, teen, or social services. If that fails English teacher. I just wanna be able to help people, I seem to have a week spot for that. You? And Tiberius? LOL~R

(10:06)

Dont mock me! My middle name is glorious. And well I want to be a writer. I'm not sure what, but maybe children books. I suck at drawing. :c Care to paint me like one of your french girls? ;)

(10:07)

Assuming I'm artsy? Well I actually am, but I rather not paint you naked with a giant necklace on. I'm counting that as your question. So, why do you keep texting me, even though you have no idea who I am? ~R

(10:09)

Well to be honest, I'm lonely. I moved away from my home town to get away. I didnt like being so caged in, so fucking.. Useless. So I moved, lost all my friends but one and you just.. Talking to you makes the time pass quicker. Your quirky and funny and it gives me something to do. Why do you text me?

(10:11)

Well, I have no friends once again. I'm kinda a loner, so just cause I don't like to socialize and talk, people assume I'm a douche. So no one texts me. You do, so its kinda like.. Were using each other, but I'm okay with this. I don't mind you, even though your kinda immature. :p~R

(10:12)

Lol, so its time to bump up the questions. :D hehe. Watcha wearing Butterscotch?

(10:13)

Oh god really? Boxers and a tank top. Why do you flirt with me? ~R

(10:14)

I don't, its just my nature to be friendly, plus I want a picture of you. I'm assuming your gonna back out eventually.

(10:15)

You're* And I'm not some innocent little kid, I do have the internet. I'm not backing out anytime soon. :p~R

(10:17)

You can't correct my grammar, you mess up all the time! Is it my turn? Well Truth or dare?

(10:18)

Um what? ~R

(10:19)

Truth. Or. Dare. Duh.

(10:20)

Dare.

(10:22)

I dare you to answer your phone.

"_Hello?"_

"You answered! Haha."

"_Uh huh.."_

"Come on Roxyyy, spill!"

"_Spill what?"_

"What ever you were thinking about!"

"_Ummmmmm What?"_

"I like your voice."

"_Okay."_

"Use it a little more, talk to me!"

"_Your too friendly."_

"Okay lets continue on, sorry my phones annoying to type on and its late so I like calling. Okay? Well It was actually your turn!"

"_Ummm. Why did you really call me?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, for one its not all that late, for two you do just fine typing on your phone. You respond much faster then I do. So then why?"_

"I just wanted to hear your voice.."

"_You sound like a puppy. I hate dogs. I'm more of a cat person, easier to deal with."_

"So I'm a burden now? Thanks. But my turn! Guess where my hand is?"

"_The phone?"_

"Nope, guess againnnnn"

"_Omg, I'm not doing this. Bye Axel."_

"NO WAIT. I was kidding, I just want a picture of you okay. I'm curious."

"_Fine."_

"Pleaseee, wait really? FUCK YES."

"_Bye Axel."_

"Bye Butterscotch."

(10:32)

Receiving picture

Their the only thing I like about me, so I'm sharing them.~R

(10:34)

Your eyes? Their beautiful. They remind me of the sky, so bright an pretty.

(10:35)

…...~R

(10:36)

D: Its true, I didnt think anyones eyes could be so blue. Mine are green.

(10:37)

I know~R

(10:39)

D: How? Stalker!

(10:41)

You sent me a pic remember... I could see your eyes.~R

(10:50)

Oh yeah, I remember now. Lol.

(10:55)

Roxxxyyy whered you go? I miss you so!

(11:01)

:c butterscotch. I'm lonely. D:

(11:20)

**sigh** Good night.

(11:21)

Night, Axel. ~R


	4. Chapter 4

Tumblr is my life okay? I ship Glee all the fucking way cause I'm a loser and all I do is tumble. So I write when I'm not tumbling or reading or actually having a life. My hamster Erik says hello okay. He's cute. Also I was caught up in rewatching Supernatural, I'm sorry D: I meant to write and update, but distractions and thinking about how to actually add in story.. Which idk. Ill do more like later.. Just. Okay? I'm lost. Yes B/C I dont write usually. D:

Which BTW, I was thinking about doing this anyway, but someone asked for some stuff other then texting.. like Life. So I'm gonna try that in this one okay? Okay yes.

Smiling to himself, Roxas curled up under his blankets and typed a quick sarcastic reply to one of Axel's many immature jokes, adding a winky face at the end to lessen the assholeishness. It had been two weeks now and their short texting spurts had become an all day obsession. The phone followed him everywhere. School, home, park, building, even the shower.

He was drifting off, it was 12:56 on a school night and even though Axel had said goodnight an hour ago, he couldn't be bothered to stop replying. Did Axel complain? Sure as hell not, he wouldn't admit it right away, but slowly his every day life was starting to revolve around the blue eyed blondie. (Roxas had sent him a pic of his hair, refusing to show him his face).

He heard his mother open his door quickly, checking in on him and he prayed she couldn't see the dim light illumination through the soft comforter. Sure he was turning 18 in two days, but she still held the phone bill over his head, and all be dammed if he was caught up past 12 on a school night texting. He released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when the soft click of the door sounded off through the room, as his phone vibrated quickly.

(12:58)

What do you want for your birthday?

(12:59)

Nothing from you. I mean what could you even get me, and its not my birthday~R

(1:01)

I know that, thats tomorrow, but I wanna get you something somehow. Like ill mail you something. Or Something okay. Idk.

(1:02)

I dont want anything, okay. Dont.~R

(1:02)

I will kill you~R

(1:03)

Wow, okay. Threaten me with my life. I havent even met you and you already wear my balls around your neck...

(1:06)

Roxxy, I was kidding...

(1:15)

**sigh**Good night, .

(1:54)

I want you to write me a story for my birthday. And goodnight Axel.~R

(6:34)

I hate you, I truly do. I'm done with this. Bye~R

(7:54)

D: ROXY WHAT? :c No dont go. Baby come back.

(7:55)

You can blame it all on me.

(8:00)

I'm tired, and I have programing, and I'm never talking to you ever again.~R

(8:01)

But your talking to me right now. :3

(8:05)

No, I'm complaining to you at the moment, not talking. Talking would be pleasant. ~R

(8:09)

Everything with you is pleasant. C;

(8:11)

Why are you awake?~R

(8:11)

I wanted to talk to you, and I knew you'd text me sometime this morning. So I got up a bit early, and cleaned a bit.

(8:13)

Someone coming over?~R

(8:14)

Maybe.

(8:16)

Oh..~R

(8:16)

Jealous Roxxyy? :3

(8:19)

Not, I'm just curious. ~R

(8:21)

Well you should be, hes a cutie. :p

(8:23)

You're gay? O.o ~R

(8:30)

Well yeah, you didn't get that already? Is that a problem?

(8:53)

I didn't know it would bother you, I'm sorry. I figured you'd know. :c

(9:34)

It doesnt bother me, I'm gay as well.. I think~R

(9:40)

Oh, you think?

(9:45)

I've never kissed a boy or girl, but I'm pretty sure I like guys. I think gay porn proved that for me. Lol~R

(9:50)

Woah, Innocent Roxxyy watches porn, I know wat I'm thinking about tonite ;)

(9:56)

Good luck, knowing I only have blonde hair an blue eyes. I'm flattered none the less.~R

(10:00)

Send me a pic. Its only fair. I'll send you one of me naked. ;p

(10:29)

Well as tempting as that may be, ive always wanted to see a ginger naked, but I'm gonna decline. I'm not 18 yet ;) It would be considered sexual harassment I think.~R

(10:31)

:O Dirty roxas, implying I can send it tomorrow. ;)

(10:35)

Okay my friendliness is over, back to moody me. That was a random spur of mental failure, please disregard my behavior. ~R

(10:40)

Your no fun.. Really. D: Tease.

(10:42)

Receiving Picture

3~R

(10:47)

Really, your fucking nose. Cant send me a face? :c

(10:50)

When I get home okay, ill take a pic and send it. ~R

(11:03)

FUCK YES! Can't wait bby. :3

"Just take a picture of me real quick, then you can leave okay. Hayner, just don't push this."

"But Rox, you cant invite me over, then think I'll just help you take a picture of yourself, I don't even know what for, then want me to leave. It's not fair. Its such a long walk home."

"God Dammit Hay! You live next door, and I cant do pictures well and I just want a little help. I fucking helped you out last month at the party, so you owe me. You said so!"

"Listen when I said I owed you I meant it like.. you know, the way you helped me. I keep picturing those sweet little lips of yours around my cock, and taking a picture of you with your clothes on, does not do anything for me."

"Oh my god. Forgot I even fucking asked, prick."

(3:28)

Receiving Picture

I suck at pics~R

(3:30)

Holy fuck, not what I expected. Now I can flirt with you in confidence. :3

(3:35)

Its a horrible pic, and my hairs a mess. Its not flirt worthy.~R

(3:37)

But you are. I mean damn, your so pretty. Ina manly way..

(3:39)

Heh, thanks I guess.~R

(3:50)

So whats up?

(3:56)

You owe me a pic. ~R

(3:59)

I do? Since when? XD

(4:03)

Since I asked. Don t back talk me Mr.~R

(4:09)

Receiving picture message.

I'm wearing pants I swear.

(4:23)

Oh my god. V.. You have a V.. ~R

(4:25)

V?

(4:30)

Like, a V in your hips.. like.. Woah. Wasn't expecting you to be so fit.~R

(4:31)

Impressed? :3

(4:34)

Not at all. Ima do Homework Axel, I'm not in the best of moods. Bye.~R

(4:38)

Bye Butterscotch. :3 Text me when you feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Story time yes. Yes? Yes. :3 Roxy and Axyy are gonna tell you a story for his birthday. :D Be prepared. XD

(8:23)

Good Morn birthday boy ;3 Ready for that story?

(8:25)

Hnnnnng. I suppose. I'm eating cereal. Birthday cereal. No school for me~R

(8:27)

Well I'm not writing the story, we are. :D Ima write a bit, then you continue, then I continue, then when were done. I'm gonna send you a picture of something okay?

(8:31)

Making me work on my special day. Hmph. But okay, sounds interesting.~R

(8:37)

The wind blew the leaves in a hurried pace, detaching them from the branch and sending them into a tornado of colors. They scattered across the dirt path below the tree, making a way for the two to follow. One was a young man of 19, fire red hair and piercing green eyes. Two tattoos sat underneath his eyes, whether they were of his choice or a brand of punishment you couldn't tell. Along side him was a blonde, (your turn :D)

(8:39)

With blue eyes. He was grumpy. Rawr~R

(8:40)

Be serious okay, this is a story. You can do better then that Roxxxxxxxxx, :p

(8:44)

**sigh** Along side him was a blond who was not there by choice. Rope was tied around his wrists and he dragged his feet in defiance, making sure to dirty up his captors clothes with the red dust. His eyes were a bright blue, some called them magic but it didnt really matter what they thought. He cared once about others opinions, but look where that got him. He watched the leaves fall from the trees, imaging the feeling of falling such a great length and the fear the leaves would feel if they could. As they hit the ground he tried his best to avoid them, not wanting to harm them if by chance, they were alive. ~R

(8:51)

"Ya know kid, we would get there a lot faster if you would stop being so damn difficult." Growled the red head, tugging harder on the blonds wrists, who in return let out a sharp squeak, not expecting the harsh punishment. The blond hurried his step, not kicking his feet so much, and looked up at the sky. You could see the sky reflecting in them, or perhaps it was the other way around, no one knew with him. He was told not to look directly into them, he was told many things along the way as people saw him. Tall tells and storys that somehow revolved around the young boy he dragged with him.

(8:57)

It was funny really just how blind his captor was to him. Sure he had gotten the hint and walked a little faster, but the message hadn't gotten across. Nothing the man had said had made its way into his mind, nothing anyone said really got through to him. No one dared look at him when they spoke to him, so every thing had fallen on deft ears, literally. Sure he caught a few thing people said when he could catch a glimps at them, but other then that he was deft to the world, as every one else was blind to it. No one else could see the pattern of the nature, the feeling he saw in things the story's they told. Sure, he thought to himself, everything he thought could be a fabrication. He could be giving life to things that dont deserve it, but he felt it.~R

(9:04)

The sun beat down on the world as they walked as if to mock their long journey, making them have to stop and rest for a few minutes every so often. What he would do for water was unspeakable, he would kill for a sip of anything. Their water had run out about two days after they left the last city, and they had many more to go. He looked up from the ground he was sitting on and caught eyes with the blond, freezing in his place. He couldnt do anything but stare into them, the blue fading into a light shade of green. He caught his breath and looked away, tightening his hold on the rope.

(9:11)

The instant their eyes met he knew everything. He knew the others name, his wishes, his past. Everything was his now. He could easily tell his life story just as easily as Axel could, hell he could probably remember the details even more clearly and thoroughly then him. Sighing he stood and turned away from him, tugging on the rope with his bound wrists. "Axel, water is this way. Theres a stream right through those trees." He said gently, walking forward not so surprised when Axel began to slowly follow him. He already knew he would. ~R

(9:17)

(this is getting goood :D 3)

Following the blond, Axel took slow hesitant steps, not sure if he was being led into a trap or not. It didn't really matter to him anyway. Dying would be a gift sent from the heavens to him at this point. He was nothing anymore, everything he had worked for had been ripped from underneath his feet and he was thrown at the task of escorting the prisoner to the main city, a 3 month journey from where they started. He watched the ground as he walked, making sure not to trip on many of the exposed roots while the blond walked with his head held high, avoiding them completely.

(9:25)

(Hnnnnnnng)

"In case your wondering my names Roxas, and its right past those bushes." He stated calmly, pushing the brush aside and sunk to his knees by the stream, which looked relativity clean. Axel did the same and took the water into his cuped hands and drank heavily, pausing to splash some on his face. "Here would be a good place to rest up and fill our containers," the red head said, untying Roxas' hands, "now you can drink as well. I honestly dont think you'd run away." ~R

(9:31)

Looking down at his hands confused, Roxas looked back up and cocked his head to the side, rubbing the indentations the rope had left on them. "What?" he asked inquisitively, locking eyes with the taller. Axel immediately shook his head and growled, looking away. "Don't fucking do that, whatever you did earlier. Just drink the fucking water and lets get going, we need to find somewhere to camp."

(9:37)

Sighing Roxas looked down and bit his lip, closing his eyes. He knew this would happen. He knew as soon as he tried to connect, tried to get any information he was gonna be rejected. Honestly he couldn't blame him. If he didnt know any better he would have probably reacted even worse, so he was blessed. "Listen," he started, chancing a look at Axel's face, "I can't understand you unless you look at me. I'm deft, I read lips. So if you dont want this to be completely miserable, then trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. Just look at me for more then a god damn second and this would be a hell of a lot easier."~R

(9:52)

Axel nodded slowly and glanced back at Roxas' face, locking their eyes in place. He gasped at the chill that went down his spine and he couldn't move his eyes away. He watched as the others pupils dilated to 4 times their size, the small ring of color turning a sharp green, biting his lip he found his hands mocing toward the prisoners face, cupping his cheek. It was mesmerizing to watch the blonds eyes shift in color and spin in the light. Finally, Roxas smiled and looked down, his eyes returning to the blue they were, and he leaned forward and took long drinks from the stream. "So what was that about?" Axel, asked timidly.

(10:01)

"It's just something that I do, it helps me hear people. Its like were tied to each other by an invisible wire or string, I can feel it and the closer we are together the thicker it is. I can know what your saying ot feeling at any given time." He explained simply, just as one would explain how to care for a farm animal. Simple and short. He left out a great lot, not wanting tom scare him any more. No, scare wasn't the word. It was a morbid sense of curiosity that overwhelmed him, sure he was frightened, but it wasn't too bad.~R

(10:04)

And then they kissed, had babies, and lived happily ever after! :o

(10:07)

Wow, way to say spoiler alert. Thanks. But I was actually having fun. Am I not allowed to?~R

(10:08)

No you are, I'm actually pleased you are :3 Just we needa break, and I figured why not end it there and pick up on it later. Its like a little thing we can do. Yes?

(10:11)

Is this a clever ploy to get me to sext with you?~R

(10:13)

Will it work?

(10:14)

I'm not sure yet, intrigue me and we'll see.~R

(10:17)

I'm not sure how Roxas works, but I do believe your hittin on me. Why now?

(10:20)

You have earned my attention. You've caught my interest. Your no longer someone to just text. I would be very displeased if you suddenly disappeared after about 2-3 of talking. ~R

(10:23)

I'm worthy of Sir Butterscotch? My my, the tables have turned. And by the way, you look good in skinny jeans. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didnt wanna scare you.

(10:25)

What?~R

(10:27)

Axel how would you know?~R

(10:31)

How mature ignoring me now. Axel. Axel~R

(10:43)

Axelllll D: :c ;_;~R

(10:56)

You live in Twilight Town. It took me awhile, but the clock tower. The ocean. And then you sent me a picture and yesterday I was out walking the town, bored out of my mind, my friend pretty much ditched me after 2 hours, and then I saw you. Well I was pretty sure it was you. And then I actually payed attention to your phone number and it was a twilight town number.. heh.

(11:35)

Your Phone number is from Radiant Gardens, so why are you here...~R

(11:40)

This is where I moved D: Dnt get all awkward on me now okay, I should have mentioned it earlier I just. I dont know.

(11:45)

Its okay, I'm just a little shocked. But thanks I guess..~R

(11:50)

Your all awkward now

(11:53)

Incoming Call

"_Im not all awkward, get over yourself. Dont make my birthday full of stress and worry."_

"Im not trying to, I just figured you'd be all like 'Omg hes totally creepy and stalking me'"

"_First of all I'm not sure why you put in an annoying whine, I dont sound like that. Secondly no. I understand your move and the shock I guess. Heh, its just surprising."_

"So your not freaked or anything. I didnt follow you home. I promise. I saw you and stared for a bit cause I mean those legs are like.. Woah, but not ina creepy way ya'know."

"_I understand, stop rambling."_

"..."

"_..."_

"Happy birthday Roxas, may the odds be ever in your favor"

"_I cant believe you just.. Ahh. Bye Axel."_


End file.
